chipmunkstunesbabiesallstarssadventuresseriesfandomcom-20200216-history
Chipmunks Tunes Babies
Dry Bone Bro, Ferdinand, Lenny, Thomas & Edward Funtime. Dry Bone Bro: Hi I'm Dry Bone Bro? Ferdinand: Hi I'm Ferdinand The Bull? Lenny: Hi I'm Lenny The Shark? Thomas: Hi I'm Thomas The Tank Engine? Edward: And Hello I'm Edward The Blue Engine? Dry Bone Bro: Let's Go To See 1999 Grounded? Lenny: That's a Great Idea Dry Bone Bro? Ferdinand: I Agree with Lenny, Dry Bone Bro, Thomas & Edward. Let's Go? Lenny: Look a Columbia Tristar Logo? Joe: Guys What's up Can You Bring Me of VHS of The Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland? Dry Bone Bro: No Because You Took The Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland? Lenny: I Agree with Dry Bone Bro, Thomas, Ferdinand & Edward? Joe: How Could This Be Not in My House. I Will Crash Down. Whoooooooooooooooaaaaaaaaaaa!!! Steve: Oh My God, Joe. You're Grounded For Life. This Means. No PBS Kids. No Barney and Friends. No Sesame Street. No FETCH! with Ruff Ruffman. No Arthur. No Wordgirl. No Caillou. And No Sid The Science Kid For The Rest of You're Life? (Joe Cries) Lenny: Wow We Grounded Hurricane? Thomas: That's a Great Idea? Dry Bone Bro: Let's Go To The Movies of Barnyard The Original Party Animals in 3D? Ferdinand: That's a Great Idea Dry Bone Bro? Edward: I Agree with Lenny, Ferdinand, Dry Bone Bro & Thomas Let's Go? (Car Forwards) Thomas: We're Here? Ice Bro: Fire Bro, How Dare You Watch Thomas and the Magic Railroad. You're Going To Watch Barnyard The Original Party Animals in 3D And You Not Get Transformers Prime On DVD For You. When You Get Home I Will Changed To Transformers Prime On Netflix To Little Einsteins On Disney Junior? (Fire Bro Cries) Ice Bro: Stop Crying? Buster Moon: Welcome To The Movies. How May I Help You? Dry Bone Bro: Can We Have Five Tickets To See Barnyard The Original Party Animals in 3D Please? Buster Moon: Okay, Here You Go Enjoy The Movie? Lenny: Thank You? (After The Movie End) Ferdinand: That Was a Great Movie? Lenny: Let's Go To McDonalds? Edward: Great Idea? (Cars Stops) Bowser Jr.: Welcome To McDonalds. May I Help You? Lenny: We Would Like Fries, McNuggets, & A Coke Please? Bowser Jr.: Okay, Coming Right up? (Few Minutes Later) Bowser Jr.: Here You Go Guys, Enjoy? Pinkie Pie: I Have No Idea I Do Not Like McDonalds. McDonalds is Gross. I Want Burger King? Rainbow Dash: We're Not Having Burger King, We Are Having McDonalds Now Eat it? Twilight Sparkle: Pinkie Pie Has To Eat with Dry Bone Bro, Ferdinand, Lenny, Thomas & Edward. And You Not Having Burger King and I Mean it? Pinkie Pie: That Really is it I Will Crash Down or Crush Down. Nonononononononono I WANT BURGER KING I WANT BURGER KING I WANT BURGER KING BURGER KING CRUZ MCDONALDS CRUZ NONONONONONONO!!! Twilight Sparkle: Pinkie Pie, How Dare You Crash Down or Crush Down at McDonalds. That's it You're Grounded For Life? Rainbow Dash: Yeah, When You Get Home, You'll Have Time Out? (Pinkie Pie Cries) Lenny: Were Home at Last? Edward: Good Job, Guys, We Saved The Day Again? Dry Bone Bro: Thanks, Guys? (The End) Category:Spin-off films Category:Crossover films Category:Cartoon All-Stars Heroes Fantasy Films Category:LionKingHeartsFantasyFilms Category:Chipmunks Tunes Babies & All-Stars' Adventures Series allies Category:Baby Looney Tunes & All-Stars Stars' Adventures allies Category:Alvin&TheChipmunks Presents/Muppet Tunes Babies Captain Pictures/ToonJoey34/ToonFanJoey Productions